


and i will build a throne again

by starconsequence



Series: i hold with those that favour fire. [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU, Burnish Galo Thymos, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mad Burnish Galo Thymos, Nightmares, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Male Character, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starconsequence/pseuds/starconsequence
Summary: A life tied to their own, a contract written in something more than blood and body – but deep in their soul. Something all Burnish fought to keep, igniting their futures to blaze a path forward.galo wakes from night terrors, lio's there as support.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: i hold with those that favour fire. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	and i will build a throne again

**Author's Note:**

> title from lover of the light by mumford & sons
> 
> hi im here with a Snack

Lio wakes to _sobbing_ in the night. He turns over, and watches the blinding flares of agony burn over tan skin. He'd blister if they weren't his. It's bad enough his arm was scarred, healed dark bites along his arm from his first flare up. Lio's breath hitches as he hastily pulls to Galo's side, hands gently touching him. “Hey, hey, big guy, it's okay.” His voice is soft, afraid of anything louder than the inferno roaring in Galo will break the night's fragile life.

Galo shift beside him, followed by the creak of leather and the whisper of cloth and dewy eyes lock with his, eyebrows pinched together and high on his forehead. His body shook, soft earthquakes in Galo's tight body.

“Oh, _Lio_.” Galo breathes, and all but collaspes against the other Burnish. Lio's small arms fight to wrap around him, his broad shoulders seeming smaller than usual. Embers glow in the shaved part of his hair, though it's growing long again, and Lio doesn't know when they'll be able to actually use proper tools, and would have to do with the sharpest tool they can make from the fire.

Maybe in the morning Lio will do so, and pamper Galo, if they can spare the time.

“I dreamt about... About him.” He doesn't have to say much. The horrors Galo has lived, and relived when etched into every tear, every breath. Lio understands – losing one's family in Burnish fire... Tough. Losing one's family, gaining another and losing that _second_ family when _you_ go up in smoke and flames of your own making? Even worse.

All Burnish know that loss, the ache of lives shattered and torn apart that they cannot return to.

Galo was a child when he lost his birth parents and gained the man that set himself to be the enemy of all Burnish. Of course, there were no cares for him, no searches put out for Galo when he had up and disappeared after his first flare.

Except Galo's friends, the precious few he'd found with the trainees. Firefighters that wanted to do their best to help save others from merciless pyres. They'd searched for a couple of weeks before resigning to his unspoken fate. Lio's heart knows how heavy Galo's will be the day they see them – putting out fires they ignite to just burn, to sate the call that whispers within them all.

And again, Galo lost what fragile life he'd gathered up – shards he'd mended together with frail gold. Shattered in twinkling split seconds – consumed by the spark and flames that they all felt something bonded to them. A life tied to their own, a contract written in something more than blood and body – but deep in their soul. Something all Burnish fought to keep, igniting their futures to blaze a path forward.

And sometimes they tripped, falling into despair – burning within. Lio is glad to be part of Galo's spark, something swimming within him that's more intimate than just sharing bodies and beds – something religion might dictate as a holy bond. It was life, shared in stolen moments between them.

It was everything Lio could to do just keep himself here, by Galo's side as he sobbed himself stupid, until his tears hissed and dried on his cheeks.

Snow-pale fingers rough with callouses worry the black strap of Galo's bra, running it between his fingers as he pulled his figure close. He wished he could do more for Galo, but for now, he was happy with holding him here.

Eventually, Galo's choked sobs quieted into hiccups, arms wrapping around Lio's smaller frame to pull him close.

“Thanks, Lio.” He murmured, gently pulling the Mad Burnish leader into his lap. Lio's head came to rest upon his chest, hearing Galo's strong heart pound against his chest.

“Hey, it's no problem, you do the same for me.” Lio smiles, relaxing against him in hopes it would also help Galo relax.

“Nah, I owe you more for everything you've done.” Galo snorts above.

“Hey, I do the same for everyone!” Lio splutters, spark and smoke from him and it gets Galo in a better mood, a rumbling laugh that carries in his chest.

“Whatever makes you happy.” He seems to fade after that, settling back down among his stolen trappings – old blankets that were a little moth eaten in places, pillows that were more lump than anything soft, but it was enough. A soft kiss presses itself to Lio's forehead by Galo's caring lips and Lio hums to return that in earnest.

Thankfully, after that, they're both able to fall asleep soon, and Galo remains peaceful for the rest of the night.


End file.
